


【鱼进锅】药丸系列二

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】药丸系列二

职业病

说相声的有没有职业病？有，还很多，千奇百怪什么样的都有，唯独郭德纲的职业病是跟于谦有关。

刚开始合作的时候还不明显，可是到后来，郭德纲自己都察觉到不太对。他对于谦的占有欲已经超越了朋友之间的关系，他也想过为什么。后来他想到了，那大概是因为职业病，真的只有这一个理由才解释得通。

舞台上的于谦眼里只有他一个，那种专注，不肯错过他的一言一行。他的别有用心都能被于谦发现，还被全盘皆收。温柔宠溺得连看客都没眼看，无论多过分都被无条件包容。

被这样宠过的人，到了台下自然就接受不了别人接近于谦，和于谦谈笑。

本来没有安全感的他控制欲就极强，碰上这样的情况结果是好不了的。

孙越和于谦在后台吐槽，师哥对您太严了，我媳妇管我都没这么夸张。

于谦刚露出个笑脸，郭德纲就在身后出现了，孙越非常识相的溜了。

郭德纲把那话一个字没落的全听了去，他捧着自己的小茶壶垂眸坐在于谦身边。

于谦看他不高兴，呵呵乐：“今天我们说什么呀。”

郭德纲面无表情眼神沉沉：“我管你很严吗？你会不会很难受？”

于谦逗他，歪着头眼睛向上看：“emmm……是严了点，很难受不至于，只难受一阵。”

郭德纲抓着他的袖口：“对不起师哥，我有病，您多担待。”

这一句给于谦吓坏了，这一口烟差点没呛着。“角儿！您怎么了？！”

郭德纲皱着眉头看他：“不是什么别的，职业病。

于谦没太明白，“具体症状呢？”

“我受不了您跟别人待在一块，见不得您跟别人有说有笑，忍不了有人比我跟您更亲近，不，不只是人，动物我也受不了……”

郭德纲这话好像不是再给于谦听，反而是像说给自己，他边说边思索着，声音越来越低，到后来已经变成了呢喃。

于谦看着他沉思的样子，笑着说：“这么说我也有。”

郭德纲迷茫的看着他：“师哥您也病了啊。”

于谦笑得更流氓：“可不病了嘛！”

“那您怎么样？严重不严重啊。”

于谦握住他的手，收了笑，认真的说：“没你严重，但我相信可期的未来会有的。”

郭德纲的脑子已经转得发热了。

上场的大越小岳路过他俩，让他们觉得尴尬到抬不起头，于谦把他拽进小单间里，郭德纲抬起头看他一眼又迅速低下去，扣着他那几根手指头。于谦也紧张的要命，这种情绪他不是经常有，这让他更加无措。

半天一点动静没有，郭德纲试探着看他，那人正沉沉的看着他，根本看不出他到底是什么意思。可那话该是自己想的那样吧。

他认定他不会拒绝自己，炸着胆子，踮起脚尖轻轻把自己的嘴唇贴在他的唇边。刚要离开腰就被人环住，迫使自己紧紧与他贴着，他张开嘴，把他的嘴都裹上，舌头轻轻描摹着他的唇。

他在和自己日思夜想的人拥抱亲吻，这样的认知让郭德纲想哭，于是他就真的哭了。亲吻需要花力气，哭泣也需要，他想要喘气，只是一张开嘴，那人的舌头就滑了进来。舒服的濡湿感，被动承受这些对他来讲陌生之极，他下意识的皱起眉头，喜欢他，不想拒绝他，只能用力的抓着他的衣襟。

于谦当然能理解，明明已经很害怕了，却还是任由自己胡作非为，更加喜欢这个乖巧懂事的人。手也不老实的四处乱摸，郭德纲羞得轻哼出了声，慢慢适应着，手臂环上了他的脖子，整个人都斜在他的怀里。

于谦托住他，一种满足感油然而生。

那是一种全心全意的信任。郭德纲曾说如果自己不给他量他就不说相声了，这样的承诺到底有多重，可他就是说了出来，他就是把命交到他手里。

他的所有感情里都有自己，他的情绪都被自己牵动，那颗心里有几成都是自己，现如今他把身体都托付出来。

于谦终于肯放开他，他喘着粗气哑着嗓子说：“我病入膏肓了。”

END


End file.
